


Before Winterfell, in King's Landing

by Mifrandir



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M, 事後
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 悲傷的第一階段：否認。





	Before Winterfell, in King's Landing

**Author's Note:**

> 悲傷的第一階段：否認。  
> 

 

 

清晨的藍黑色天幕飄下雪花，距離日出還有段時間，適合重新燃起爐火後再次入睡。培堤爾放下火鉗，看著半熄的柴堆再次轉為通紅，聽見後方傳來踩在厚軟地毯上的腳步聲。健壯雙臂自身後攏住他，吻隨之落上他的後頸，鬍髭蹭得他發癢。「閣下。 (My lord.)」他低語，不動聲色地握住對方扣住他腰際的手。

「冷死人了，」亞瑟的唇沿著他頸側磨蹭，聽起來半睡半醒。「回床上來。」

「您可以把毛皮留給我，這樣就不勞煩您當我的人肉斗篷了。」

「我就高興這樣。」亞瑟咕噥道，將下巴擱上他的肩，收緊手臂將他更深地困在懷抱裡。培堤爾勾勾嘴角，不明白為何眾人眼中不可一世的潘德拉岡少主到了自己身邊就變成繞著腳跟討奶的崽犬。他試著轉身，伸長手臂去搆一旁櫃子上的酒壺，倒了半杯酒。「來點酒嗎，閣下？」

亞瑟鬆開一手，接過杯子湊到唇邊。培堤爾正打算趁機掙脫這個擁抱，亞瑟一手按上他的的後腦，唇堵了上來。培堤爾不悅地皺眉，卻還是順從地張嘴，一點一點嚥下亞瑟在唇舌交纏間渡進他嘴裡的酒液。

不知不覺他們踉蹌著跌回床上，亞瑟伏在他身上，支起上半身貪婪地吻他，舔淨溢出的酒，吻從他的下顎往頸間游移。培堤爾伸手扳起那張埋在他頸間的臉，對上那雙清澈到他讀不懂的藍眼睛，讓眼神流露足夠多的溫柔，語氣比較接近困惑而不是質問：「您想要什麼，閣下？」

「叫我亞瑟。」

培堤爾幾乎笑出聲。他一點也不在意，如果潘德拉岡家的少主以為自己是什麼特別的存在，那就大錯特錯了。但不管怎麼說，生意就是生意，既然對方付了錢，那培堤爾就有責任滿足他的所有需求，這方面他不容許自己有半點差池。「好吧，亞瑟。」他垂下眼，目光流轉，拇指緩緩摩娑對方的嘴角，繞著不成形的圓。「你想要什麼？」

年輕貴族在他掌中表現得像隻被搔下巴的貓，如果獅子也會發出舒適的呼嚕，大概就是這付模樣。「你考慮過我的提議了嗎？」

培堤爾沒能忍住，噗哧一笑。原來是為了這個？他邊笑邊搖頭，在心中記上一筆：亞瑟在街上或許叱吒風雲，手中也經營著幾間生意蒸蒸日上的妓院，談到感情卻不可思議地天真，像個十五六歲的青少年。「原諒我，閣下，我以為您當時喝多了蜂蜜酒，不知道自己在說什麼。」

「我當然知道！」亞瑟的語氣不滿起來，「跟我回倫丁尼姆，我的生意用得上你。」

「您的盛情我心領了，閣下。但如您所見，君臨需要我。」他指的是他自己的生意，沒想到亞瑟眉頭一皺，像聽見什麼不中聽的話：「所有人都知道新王不過是個魁儡，他母親才是真正掌權的人。」

培堤爾嘆了口氣。亞瑟自己搞砸的，怨不得他。「托曼陛下年紀尚輕，政事上自然需要倚重太后殿下。」他使勁自對方身下掙脫，翻身下床，低頭整理被亞瑟拉亂的晨褸。「時候不早了，閣下，您該起身更衣。我去叫女孩們拿熱水來。」

「培堤爾。」亞瑟喚他，執意等到培堤爾不得不抬起眼、迎上注視才往下講：「這真的是你想要的？」

「我不確定您所指為何，但我可以告訴您，我不想要什麼。」他儘可能放柔語氣，「您瞧，儘管我的家徽是隻學舌鳥，不代表我樂意被關在籠子裡。」他定住，看著自己的話語沉進那雙藍眼睛裡，荊棘一般地刺痛亞瑟，接著稍稍欠身、推門走了出去。

 

培堤爾回房更衣後來到前門，看見亞瑟的侍從牽著馬等在那裡，不一會年輕貴族踏下樓梯，穿戴整齊，變回了眾人敬畏的霸主。「感謝您的賞光，閣下，」培堤爾迎上去，從善如流地行禮。「期待您下次造訪，這裡隨時都有您的房間。」

亞瑟轉頭看他，目光複雜，接著伸手扣住他的手肘。貝里席抬眼迎上他的注視，淺淺勾起嘴角，但眼中毫無笑意。「如果你需要我，任何事－－儘管派信鴉來。」

「當然，閣下。」培堤爾應道，看著亞瑟縱身上馬，目送對方離去。

亞瑟．潘德拉岡不明白他想要什麼 。財務大臣、妓院經營者都只是暫時的身分，他沒打算就這樣終老一生。 局勢暗濤洶湧，但他一直都知道哪裡是合適的落腳處，才能將混亂變成他腳下的長梯。這之中自然存在風險，但他相信自己有足夠的機會得到他想要的。他轉身，將清晨的親暱時刻拋在身後，回到室內 。他在書桌前落座，提起筆，突然想起什麼，拉開抽屜，撥開裹在外層的軟布，握住匕首的刀柄，在忙上幾個鐘頭前容許自己花上片刻想念凱特。

 

谷地跟臨冬城正等待著他。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
